


Can Stars Shine Together?

by Lily53



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor Ong Seongwoo, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Idol Kang Daniel, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily53/pseuds/Lily53
Summary: "You are my soulmate" whispered Daniel holding Seongwoo's hands in a silent prayer."That..that's not possible. I don't have a soulmate."Kang Daniel met Ong Seongwoo and is sure he is his soulmate but Seongwoo keeps running away.





	1. Chapter 1

Kang Daniel stood in the middle of the practice room, he looked at the reflection staring back at him in frustration. It was like this choreography just didn't want to be practised today. He needed it to be perfect for the award show tomorrow but nothing he tried was helping improve the execution. In fact, it seemed the more he practised, the more he was losing focus and was unable to carry out the moves properly.  He couldn't understand why today he was so lost and this made him worry more because being sick with an idol schedule would be the worst thing to happen to him.

 

It was now almost a year since Daniel had debuted as a soloist. In the past 10 months, he had been dubbed the super rookie due to his success in Korea and overseas. He had broken records for most album sales in a debut album. It had been overwhelming but mostly he was grateful that the years spent as a trainee had not gone to waste. This new fame had been followed by invitations to perform on numerous award shows and he had gained many awards to his name.

 

 The latest award show he had been asked to perform had come by a surprise because it was the Korea Drama Awards. This was an award show centred around actors and dramas which meant he had been honoured to be chosen to showcase as a musical talent at such an exclusive event. He had received many texts from his friends cheering him on in the past few days and that had made him feel better temporarily but he had a pit of nerves again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Guanlin [12:05]_

_Did you guy's see who is on the list on the line up to perform at the Korea drama awards? Fighting Daniel Hyung! You will do well!_

_Jaewhan [12:06]_

_Can you get me an autograph from Hwang Minhyun? He's the one with the beautiful face._

_Daniel [12:08]_

_Thanks, Guanlin. Jaewhan, I'm going to perform. No actor is going to talk to me. Probably won't even know I exist._

_Jaewhan [12:08]_

_If they don't know who you are, where does that leave the rest of us?!_

_Sungwoon [12:09]_

_Daniel, don't worry, it's going to be fine! If it goes shit we can get drunk later and I'll have the beer ready._

 

* * *

 

 

He had spent around 11 hours in the practice room today to feel less nervous but nothing he did was helping his nerves calm down. He usually was good at controlling his nerves but for the past few days, he had started feeling sick and restless. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of actors that might look down on him from being an idol. It felt like there was more pressure than normal because he was one of only 3 musical performances, so any mistakes made would be remembered, and it would be a room full of people he didn't know.

 

His phone flashed from the music dock it was stationed in, the screen showed Jisung Hyung.

 

He sighed before making his way to his phone and answering his manager's calls already knowing the lecture that he was about to listen to, having heard it many times before.

 

"Yah, Kang Daniel, it's 6 pm and you still haven't come back to your dorm."

 

Daniel winced at the sharp tone he was using, "I was just practising for tomorrow hyung, I promise I will head home soon."

 

Jisung sighed, "Listen, you've practised this routine for months now and performed it so many times. It will be fine tomorrow. Go home and rest so that you can give your best tomorrow. Anyways, you don't want eye bags in a room full of attractive actors." Daniel smiled at the bad attempt to diffuse his nerves and reassured Jisung that he would leave soon before returning to his practice for a final run through.

 

 

 

 

The next day, he woke early and only had vocal lessons before he had to go to the venue to do a rehearsal on stage. Despite his nerves, the rehearsal went well and many of the staff present came to watch the new rookie perform and they all cheered him once he was finished. This finally relieved him of some of his nerves and he felt better. He even met the other performers and they were all nice which was a relief thinking he would be sat next to them for the entire night. However, try as he might there was this weird feeling he couldn't understand all day, it was like his entire body was anxious.

 

The day turned to night far too quickly for his liking, most of the red carpet and the ceremony became a blur to him until he was stood backstage and hooked up to a mic. Jisung gave him a short smile and thumbs up. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, he had not had a problem with stage fright before so why was today any different. He heard the signal to go on stage and he walked out confidently, ignoring the feeling of anxiety that wouldn't reduce.

 

Just as quickly it had started, the performance was over. Kang Daniel waved to the crowd as he walked off the stage. The cheers drowned out whatever his staff was saying to him as they took off his mic and someone handed him a towel to wipe the sweat rolling down his face. Daniel dabbed his face as he was finally dismissed from the stage, and he felt like he could breathe again but for some reason, the nerves were still in the forefront of his mind. He felt so frustrated at the whole situation. He felt sick and annoyed that his mind wouldn't let him rest.

 

Walking towards the room he heard a soft voice behind him, "That was amazing, I can see why they call you super rookie."

 

Daniel looked back to see Ong Seongwoo staring at him with his arm stretched out and a mesmerising smile. The Ong Seongwoo that had his face plastered on every billboard in Korea. It was like you couldn't escape his drama ads or brand deals. Seongwoo was wearing a white suit and it stood out starkly compared to the sea of black suits in the audience. Daniel could tell he was almost the same height as Daniel and when their eyes finally met Daniel felt all his nerves he had disappeared, and his eyes could only focus on the person in front of him.

 

"Thank you, it means a lot from you. I'm Kang Daniel." Daniel wiped his sweaty hand one more time on his ripped jeans before shaking his hand,

 

Daniel felt what felt like a bolt of lightning as their hands met. He must have pulled his hand in shock stronger than he realised because when he removed his hand he managed to drag Seongwoo towards him.  Suddenly they were only a few inches away from each other and that was when he realised that Seongwoo had the prettiest moles. He couldn't look away from how perfectly they were shaped and the only thing that broke Daniel out of his daze was Seongwoo laughing slightly before saying,

 

"I know. I mean I know your name. I mean everyone knows your name?" Daniel couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Ong Seongwoo looked when he was shy. Just as about Daniel was about to reply they heard someone call Seongwoo.

 

"Seongwoo, it's time for us to announce." A really handsome man came towards them, looking amused at how closely the idol and actor were standing Seongwoo moved slightly away and a blush spread on his face.

 

"Minhyun, this is Kang Daniel." Seongwoo brightly introduced him as Daniel bowed. Minhyun looked at Seongwoo in disbelief that he had already met someone in the five minutes he was left alone.

 

Knowing Seongwoo's social butterfly tendencies, Minhyun firmly held onto Seongwoo's arm before replying, "I'm sorry to have to cut this short but we really have to go."

 

Daniel had barely enough time to nod as he watched Hwang Minhyun drag Ong Seongwoo away. He didn't understand if he was just star struck but why had touching Seongwoo's hand make him feel complete and had Seongwoo noticed. What made Daniel feel worse was why had his heart ached when Minhyun had taken Seongwoo away? Daniel shook his head at his chaotic thoughts and hurried to his room before Jisung started to look for him.

 

Daniel was still startled as he reached his room to change out of his stage clothes when he saw Jisung looking unimpressed at him,

 

"Your performance ended 10 minutes ago. Honestly, you should be changed already and outside making more contacts. Daniel? Are you even listening to me?"

 

Jisung looked at Daniel for a second, concerned for the younger. Usually, this was enough to bring back Daniel from whatever he was daydreaming about but Jisung realised that today was different, "Daniel, are you okay?"

 

Daniel seemed to finally be listening, "Hyung, have you ever felt complete after meeting someone for the first time?"

 

Jisung gaped at Daniel and shook his arms excitedly, "Daniel! Did you even pay attention in class in school? Who is this person? He might be your soulmate! Did you get a chance to ask him about his mark?"

 

At this point, Daniel was holding on to the nearest chair for support and it was like his entire world was spinning.

 

"Hyung, I think Ong Seongwoo could be my soulmate."

 

"fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

Since his realisation of the situation, Daniel had been forced by Jisung to return to the awards show when all he wanted to do was be at home in bed. The last thing he needed was to see more of his potential soulmate, Ong Seongwoo, especially when he was already so confused. However, a quick reminder with a glare from Jisung that this was his job and an honour was enough for him to carefully make his way back to his seat. The compliments from the people around for his performance were hastily replied with an automatic thank you but nothing stuck the way he could still feel Seongwoo's soft fingers against his own and still smell the light perfume in the air when they had been close.

 

"Congratulations Ong Seongwoo" shouted the announcer and suddenly Daniel could see the one face he was trying to forget illuminated above him on a huge screen as the crowds erupted into cheers. Daniel stood up shakily and clapped as Seongwoo made his way onto the stage to receive his award for best actor. Daniel felt his heartbeat quicken as Seongwoo smiled at the camera. His moles were shown so perfectly, he wished he could be close to him one more time. The screen still didn't even compare to the real thing Daniel thought as he watched Seongwoo bow and get ready to speak.

 

"I'm so happy, this feels so unreal. Thank you to my parents for believing in a young boy that wanted to do something no one else was doing in our family. I also want to thank the staff and directors for giving me this opportunity and making me look far more attractive than I am." Seongwoo said breathlessly as fans screamed in protest, screaming that he was attractive either way.

 

"Lastly, thank you to my fans. You are the reason we exist, and I can do the job I love every day. Really thank you. I will work harder and always try to give back to you everything you have helped me achieve." Seongwoo bowed one last time and Daniel felt like he could watch him smile like this forever. Seongwoo had become the star that Daniel couldn't miss in the sky.

 

The show ended very soon after that and Daniel didn't get to see Seongwoo at all as he seemed to disappear into the crowd of actors congratulating him once the show ended. Whereas, Daniel ended up being swiftly escorted to his van by his security. He still wasn't able to process the possibility of finding his soulmate. It seemed too good to be true and how could he confirm the guess. Would Seongwoo even believe him? Daniel's mind seemed to be running at a hundred miles per hour and nothing he was trying was making him less confused.

 

Once he reached home, he removed his makeup and went for a quick shower to freshen up. He tried to focus on what he was doing but everything seemed to come back to the final thoughts of his soulmate that refused to leave his head. Suddenly, he couldn't control his mind after years of being disciplined as a trainee.  Daniel had never been one to be constantly thinking about his soulmate.

 

At a young age, he had lost interest in soulmates once he found his true passion to be a singer. Then as he became older and was busier he stopped paying attention in school, only wanting to pass. This meant he focused very little when they finally started learning about soulmates in school. He didn't even remember much apart from that they would have similar marks.

 

The final nail in the coffin for his lack of care in soulmates had been when he became a trainee close to debut and he had started to cover his mark. It seemed like an ultimatum or a constant reminder each day that as an idol he couldn't be thinking about soulmates and his life was no longer in his own hands.

 

* * *

 

_They had been practising and he had taken his shirt off after a long day of practice as it was soaking wet. He didn't know what he had done wrong but there was a sudden awkward silence that swept across the room._

 

_He looked at everyone staring at him, "What happened?"_

_They all looked at each nervously and no one had any guts to say anything until an older trainee, Sungwoon, walked into the room holding the drinks he had gone to get for the younger trainees after a hard day but when he saw Daniel his jaw dropped._

_"Yah Kang Daniel! Are you stupid?" Sungwoon dropped the drinks on to the floor and furiously started searching his bag before he brought out a small bottle._

_"What's that hyung?"_

_"It's concealer. You can use it to hide your soulmate mark. You can't show your soulmate mark so publicly anymore. Did you learn nothing in school? It's very pretty but why is it so big." Sungwoon pushed the bottle into his hands and Daniel looked embarrassed whilst the other trainees finally looked away._

_Sungwoon helped Daniel learn how to cover his soulmate mark for the first time._

_"Hyung, I don't understand, if I cover my mark how I will find my soulmate?" question Daniel innocently. He heard Sungwoon sigh sadly as he finished covering the mark._

_"Daniel, if you become an idol, you can't show the soulmate mark. Fans will try to tattoo the same one or even hate on anyone that says they have the mark. You won't be able to judge who is truthful and who you should meet and check. You can't check thousands of people. Keep it hidden and don't trust anyone, not even the make-up artists. Only show it in front of the select few. Okay?" Daniel finally understood and could hear the sincerity in his friend's voice, so he nodded furiously and promised to take Sungwoon's words to heart._

 

_Since that day he covered his mark and it seemed as the days passed he could almost forget it existed. It was cruel to watch his other friends find soulmates and he was unable to say anything. He had realised too quickly that his soulmate would always be hidden._

* * *

 

Daniel looked at his mirror, it was a large floor length mirror and as he walked closer he traced the outline of his mark. His mark was on his chest. It was the sun. The sun was beautifully outlined and detailed. He couldn't even remember the last time he had looked at his mark so closely. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he felt for not knowing enough about soulmates. He got into his bed and decided to do the one thing that any person would do in his situation, google it.

 

_What is a soulmate?_

_A soulmate is someone that is meant to be your one true love or the person you will always be most compatible with. However, the person you are most compatible with may only be 50% capability and everyone could be less than that. In recent years there seems to be more doubt whether they are truly the best match._

 

_What is a soulmate mark?_

_Two soulmates have either of two marks_

_They can be the same mark e.g. a flower or bird._ _They can also be complimentary marks (as complimentary marks are harder to identify they usually glow when aligned correctly)._

_How do you know you have met your soulmate?_

_Apart from the marks, there are other symptoms that have been recorded and most seem to have gone once the soulmates meet.  The most common symptom known is the feeling of extreme anxiety and restlessness a few days before the meeting. However, this is usually only felt by one half of the soulmate pair._

_Can your soulmate reject you?_

_There is a small percentage of soulmates that don't stay together, and they seem to be happy with their respective partners. However, there was a case in 1765 where a man committed suicide as his soulmate rejected him. Since then there has been a rise in suicides caused by rejection and heartbreak.  This has caused many doctors to do further research into the marks and it seems that if the bond is true love many can experience large amounts of pain and depression from the rejection._

After reading about rejection, he felt himself feel the need to turn his phone off. He couldn't deal with the idea of not trying his hardest with his soulmate. His parents had been soulmates and they were happy. Maybe he was an idol and too busy to be fixated on the idea of soulmates, but he did have feelings and wanted to at least meet his soulmate once. He shut his bedside light and decided to deal with the rest of it in the morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of Seoul, Ong Seongwoo was on his fifth drink. He had his award in one hand and his friends, Minhyun and Jihoon, looked at him as if he had lost it.

 

"Guys, did you see! I won! Now if only I could get laid" Seongwoo shouted at the top of his lungs and many guys and girls around the club looked at him with interest. Minhyun and Jihoon looked at each other and sighed. Ong Seongwoo may be the famous actor to the world but to his friends, he was a mess. Seongwoo was a lightweight and only got drunk occasionally due to the damage he knew he would cause.

 

"Seongwoo hyung, you should stop. Let's go home" pleaded Jihoon but Seongwoo was beyond a point where he was listening. Jihoon slowly grasped the award and placed it on the table. Seongwoo was also incredibly clumsy and the last thing he wanted was to be blamed for not looking after Seongwoo's award when he was drunk.

 

"Jihoon ah, hyung felt bad for beating you this year. You have to work harder and beat me next year. Okay?" Seongwoo was drunk but he stopped being loud for a moment when he saw Jihoon holding his award. Having friends in the same career was nice but it also made Seongwoo sad because he didn't want to compete. Seongwoo pouted thinking about Jihoon being upset

"It's okay hyung, next year is my year!" smiled Jihoon reassuringly at his hyung. Jihoon knew he had to be patient and his time would also come. 

 

"Fighting" shouted Seongwoo before he tried to grab another drink and it fell all over him. Minhyun inwardly cringed looking at the mess. He grabbed tissues and tried to get rid of the alcohol that spilt onto Seongwoo's shirt.

 

"Enough is enough. Jihoon take the award and get the driver with the car. I'm going to bring Seongwoo" ordered Minhyun. Knowing his hyung was serious Jihoon hurried and tried to make his way through the crowd.

 

"Minhyunnie why are we going home already?" asked Seongwoo as he swayed from side to side. Minhyun took his arm and put it on his shoulder.

 

"Seongwoo ah, there might be paparazzi outside. Don't speak. Promise me"

 

"You worry too much Minhyunnie but okay" Seongwoo latched himself onto Minhyun as they made their way outside and the press was ready in hoards. Seongwoo was too gone to even fully process but Minhyun tried his best to look down and focus on getting into the car. He cursed himself and dreaded what tomorrow would bring. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Daniel woke up to 2 messages and 5 missed calls from Jisung. He panicked and fumbled to remove the phone from his charger so he could respond. 

 

_Jisung [08:04]_

_Daniel, have you seen the news?_

_Jisung [8:06]_

_Don't do what you always do and stress okay? It's just paparazzi. They exaggerate everything._

_Daniel [9:10]_

_What happened? Are you okay?_

_Jisung [9:11]_

_Jisung sent a link _

 

 

 

Daniel pressed the link and he physically felt crushed at the headlines.

 

 

_Looking cosy? Actors Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun look especially close as they leave a club after the actor's big win._

_The duo has been noticed for always being around each other and last night was no exception. Following Ong Seongwoo's big win, he celebrated by spending time with his close friend Hwang Minhyun. Fans are speculating there is more than just friendship as they seem to never be apart-_

 

Daniel closed the tab and couldn't bear to deal with it anymore.

 

 

_Jisung [9:17]_

_Are you okay? Will you be able to do the shoot? I just found out Ong Seongwoo was chosen to do it as well._

_Jisung [9:17]_

_I can cancel_

_Jisung [9:18]_

_Daniel?_

_Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left me Kudos, subscribed, commented or bookmarked. I'm so grateful. Happy 200 days to Wanna One!


	3. Chapter 3

Shit. Shit. Shit. That was the first thing that Seongwoo thought of when he woke up with a painful migraine. His breath stank and his body ached. He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to drink so much again. He looked at his surroundings and was relieved to see that he was in his own apartment. His apartment was quite empty and had a minimalistic aesthetic. When he moved out from his parents’ home he had taken few of his personal belongings as he moved into a small apartment. However, he moved into a bigger place once he earned more money but he had very little to put in it. This meant that when he was at home, he felt lonely and this resulted in him taking on projects to stay busy. The other problem he had was there was no one to monitor his caffeine addiction. The array of different empty coffee cups around the apartment was ridiculous. Whenever anyone came over, the first thing they noticed was the aroma of coffee that seemed to linger. Everything he did could not get rid of the smell. Seongwoo sighed as he looked around his room once more at the coffee cups he should pick up. He got up from his bed and saw a glass of water, medicine and a note on his bedside table.

He took the painkiller and water first, not wanting to deal with his headache which felt like it was crushing his brain any longer. The next thing he did was finally read the note and saw it was from Minhyun and Jihoon, saying he owed them for bringing him home in one piece. He then realised that they must have also changed his clothes last night which he saw in a heap on the floor near his bed. He flinched thinking about how his stylist would lecture him for his lack of care for expensive clothes. It wasn’t that he didn’t care or wasn’t grateful to be able to wear designer clothes but after years of owning them, there was definitely no longer any surprise or awe.

He reached over and grabbed his phone. There were far too many notifications of messages from people congratulating him for winning last night. He smiled thinking of how many people were part of his success last night. He might have stood alone but behind that were hundreds of people making his work possible. He would reply to them later he thought and as he was about to put his phone down his manager messaged him about a shoot he had today. The time for the shoot was 11 in the afternoon and it was already 9. His entire face fell thinking how the car would be here to collect him in an hour and he hadn’t even started to get ready or eaten anything. He forced his aching muscles to start moving and started his morning routine. A quick shower and his skincare, he didn’t need to do his hair knowing at shoots it would be easier if his hair was untouched. He checked the time and it was 9:30, he wore his signature black on black before he went to his kitchen. He took an apple and made some coffee before he left his apartment. He closed the door and went down the elevator. His driver was already there, waiting for him to take him to the shoot. As he sat down in the back seat when the driver spoke,

“Congratulations for last night Seongwoo-ssi and I am sorry for having to ruin the mood but there is a large amount of paparazzi today outside the gate. It must be due to the morning headlines.”

Seongwoo blinked at his driver confused but not to sound dumb he replied, “It’s okay just drive slowly and safely.”

He quickly put on a mask as they drove, and he saw the large group of paparazzi ready to take pictures with their large cameras. He was lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated. Even years of being in the spotlight couldn’t take away the feeling of being watched when the paparazzi were around. He shivered slightly as they approached them, and he could hear lots of questions being shouted at him, merging into one large mess of nothingness to his ears. The only thing he heard repeatedly that he could make out was Minhyun. This wasn’t something new as a lot of fans had a misconception about his relationship with Minhyun but usually, the paparazzi weren’t so aggressive and Seongwoo’s curiosity got to him and he searched on his phone to see exactly what damage had been done.

When he finally read the articles, he couldn’t believe people were making a fuss over something so small. Minhyun was his friend, he would obviously take him home and make sure he was safe. It still confused him how much time and energy people spent on his love life. Thankfully his agency was lenient and had never pressured him to be single. In fact, multiple staff had come up to him asking when he would confirm his relationship with Minhyun, but he had repeated what he said to his manager, he was just friends with Minhyun. It was almost as if everyone around him was disappointed every time he said that but Minhyun and Seongwoo were too similar and this made Seongwoo never see Minhyun as anything more than a friend. Whilst Seongwoo had been lost in his thoughts, they had reached the shooting venue. He was thankful that the car was allowed past the gates, so he wouldn’t have to deal with more paparazzi but at the same time, he did feel sorry towards the fans that were waiting outside.

He quickly rushed inside and was met by the set and lots of people walking around trying to get the shoot ready. He saw the stylist already waving at him as he made his way to the chair. Like always, he said hello and after exchanging some small talk he placed in his earphones and closed his eyes to get the rest that he obviously hadn’t gotten last night. He was dozing off in the chair and barely heard his make-up artist say something about the amount of concealer she was going to have to use to hide his dark circles. He just mumbled a sorry before returning to his nap.

* * *

  
Kang Daniel felt like his world was ending. There was nothing he could but resign himself to his fate is what he thought as they got closer to their destination. Since he heard the news he felt heartbroken, but his professionalism meant he felt he had to turn up to a job. It was wrong on so many levels and beyond that, he couldn’t be a burden to all the people that had been working on this. He just didn’t want to accept Seongwoo being with someone else but what made him more scared was what if Seongwoo wasn’t his soulmate and what if he just was star struck. It was heart-wrenching but there was this gut instinct that told him that he had met so many hot celebrities over the years, this couldn’t be the same, even if Seongwoo was out of this world handsome. He looked out the window of the car and sighed aimlessly as he became more nervous.

“Daniel, you need to get a grip. You can’t be like this after only meeting someone once.” Jisung said sharply as he felt like Daniel needed some tough love or he would be upset all day, “This is such big shoot, a bank wants you to represent them. They are expecting you to do your best and I know you will. Right?”

Daniel looked over at his almost brother-like manager and decided that he was right. He could do this. Regardless of everything going on inside his head, this was his job and he was good at it. “Right Hyung,” he said and as the words left his mouth the car came to a halt and Daniel took a deep breath in as he walked into the building towards all his problems.

Jisung and Daniel quickly entered a room for hair and make-up. There, sat on one of the chairs with his earphones in was Ong Seongwoo. He looked so at peace and ethereal that Daniel knew he couldn’t be feeling the way he was which made him more desperate to find out if they were soulmates or not. What if he had fallen for this man all by himself?

Jisung quickly saw Daniel becoming close to having a mental breakdown and almost pushed him towards his chair. The make-up artists and hair stylists began to do their work as Daniel couldn’t help but focus on the larger mirror in front of him that also let him see Seongwoo, who still hadn’t noticed more people had joined him due to the fact he looked like he had gone to sleep. Daniel kept his eyes firmly on his phone in his hand and forced himself to only look up once or twice at the beautiful boy next to him, so he wouldn’t look creepy. Thankfully, Daniel finished first as his stylists had hurried because he was the first to shoot. They would both have individual adverts and then both would join in one last advert together.

He walked out onto set and did his first couple shots that went relatively well. It wasn’t too bad, he just had to dance mostly, and the voice over would be done later. He was doing pretty well, and the staff seemed satisfied with most of his scenes that he had recorded which meant it wasn’t long after a couple of changes and retakes that he was told he was finished for his solo ad. Daniel returned to the room and was asked to change to a black suit from his white suit that he wore previously. There was no sign of Seongwoo, he was disappointed he had yet to be able to say anything to the actor.

However, he didn’t need to be upset for long as before he knew his makeup was retouched, and he was sent outside one more time. As he walked out he saw Seongwoo finishing his shoot and walking towards him once again with that beautiful smile. Daniel felt weak once again. It made no sense why this man had such an effect on him.

“Hi, I’m Seongwoo, we met yesterday?” Daniel wanted to laugh because if Seongwoo thought he could be forgotten then it must be a joke but to be polite he replied,

“I remember, no one could forget you. You did great in your solo shoot. Those flips were impressive” Daniel wanted to melt as he saw Seongwoo blush once again and he realised he wanted to keep seeing it.

Seongwoo laughed, “Thank you, seems we keep complimenting each other when we meet. We shouldn’t be this formal. You don’t have to worry about offending me, I’m more worried you’ll be offended by my jokes.”

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at Seongwoo in pure joy. His heart felt like it could burst but he was brought back to reality when they were both asked to shoot the final part of the ad which was them together.

Daniel spent the entire time desperately trying to focus and not be distracted but every time Seongwu touched his arm when he was asked to lean on him, Daniel was losing his restraint. The thing that had him most done was the way Seongwoo said his name. It was like a drug being around Seongwoo and Daniel was high all the time. The shoot was quickly finished, and it felt like time was slipping away as the director yelled cut. After thanking the staff, both Seongwoo and Daniel were left awkwardly standing next to each other.

Daniel knew he would regret not saying something, so he did but instantly regretted that too.  
“Would you like to have dinner with me?” he blurted out. Daniel instantly felt shy and looked down and his face was burning as he heard,  
“Of course, ramen?”  
Seongwoo’s answer made him so happy as he looked at him with a large smile.

“I know a place nearby,” said Daniel softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the LATE update. Between exams and life and writers block, I haven't been feeling very motivated to write. I hope you can all ignore the mistakes that I will probably correct later but I thought I should just publish this chapter before I feel like rewriting it all. See you the next time I eventually post.


End file.
